The Mickey Mouse And Donald Show (fanfiction edition) Episode 1
by dylanmorris555
Summary: A OLD foe returns to attack, Mickey Mouse And Donald Duck. With their friend's Kermit, Spongebob, and Goofy they have to survive a insane adventure full of action. The beginning to a amazing series.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mickey rose up from his bed. Donald Duck in the other room came in too.

''What's the matter?'' Donald asked.

''They're back... He's back...'' Mickey replied.

Donald sighed and took off his hat and torn up bowtie and grabbed a SMG and 12-Gage shotgun by the rug in the middle of the room. Mickey grabbed 2 knives, a rifle and a Tommy gun followed by a Machine Gun. Mickey grabbed his back-pack and slung it unto his back. Donald on the other-hand had put on a fedora and a really, old backpack. Both looked outside... They we're everywhere...

''That's what they brought'' Mickey said as thousands of gang member's we're coming from nowhere. Tanks rose, helicopters came in like bumblebees. ''We can't do this alone'' Donald explained.

''I know'' Mickey sighed. We'll need some help. Donald yanked the home-phone and called 3 great friend's on speed-dial. Goofy, Spongebob, and Kermit the frog we're all on their way. Meanwhile, like Pearl Harbor dozens and dozens of plane's flew in and gun's we're shot everyone. ''Dang, it's only 7:00 and they'll have the building destroyed in 5 minutes'', Mickey said. ''Quick, Take the hidden exit'' he said.

They each flew out of the garage and shot bullets everywhere. Only few we're killed, inconveniently the house was destroyed. ''We can't hide no more, we gotta go or we'll be dead'' Donald shouted. ''Look, Kermits here'', he yelled. Kermit crashed in and ran over many soldiers.

He didn't come alone, in the backseat was Goofy, wearing a bulletproof vest and a bikers helmet. He was wearing saggy camo-pants and no shoes. Spongebob looked like a navy General, and had two SMG's in his hands being held like a gangster.

''We came as soon as we heard the news'', Kermit said. Spongebob and goofy was shooting back at the troops. ''We are also pretty lucky to get here as well'', Spongebob said in a tired voice.

''So, he returned already'', Goody yelled. ''Apparently'', Donald said. This so called ''HE'' is a very dangerous dictator named, The Dum Dum Drum man. Sounds harmless right? Well, besides being the innocent mascot for Dum Dums candy, he's also had a criminal past with Mickey and Donald Duck. It's not sure how this feud happened but, it was rough.

Now he returns atleast every 5 years to kill Mickey, Donald and the rest of the gang. What will they do? Will they survive? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: The Roadtrip to danger

Mickey rose up from his bed. Donald Duck in the other room came in too.

''What's the matter?'' Donald asked.

''They're back... He's back...'' Mickey replied.

Donald sighed and took off his hat and torn up bowtie and grabbed a SMG and 12-Gage shotgun by the rug in the middle of the room. Mickey grabbed 2 knives, a rifle and a Tommy gun followed by a Machine Gun. Mickey grabbed his back-pack and slung it unto his back. Donald on the other-hand had put on a fedora and a really, old backpack. Both looked outside... They we're everywhere...

''That's what they brought'' Mickey said as thousands of gang member's we're coming from nowhere. Tanks rose, helicopters came in like bumblebees. ''We can't do this alone'' Donald explained.

''I know'' Mickey sighed. We'll need some help. Donald yanked the home-phone and called 3 great friend's on speed-dial. Goofy, Spongebob, and Kermit the frog we're all on their way. Meanwhile, like Pearl Harbor dozens and dozens of plane's flew in and gun's we're shot everyone. ''Dang, it's only 7:00 and they'll have the building destroyed in 5 minutes'', Mickey said. ''Quick, Take the hidden exit'' he said.

They each flew out of the garage and shot bullets everywhere. Only few we're killed, inconveniently the house was destroyed. ''We can't hide no more, we gotta go or we'll be dead'' Donald shouted. ''Look, Kermits here'', he yelled. Kermit crashed in and ran over many soldiers.

He didn't come alone, in the backseat was Goofy, wearing a bulletproof vest and a bikers helmet. He was wearing saggy camo-pants and no shoes. Spongebob looked like a navy General, and had two SMG's in his hands being held like a gangster.

''We came as soon as we heard the news'', Kermit said. Spongebob and goofy was shooting back at the troops. ''We are also pretty lucky to get here as well'', Spongebob said in a tired voice.

''So, he returned already'', Goody yelled. ''Apparently'', Donald said. This so called ''HE'' is a very dangerous dictator named, The Dum Dum Drum man. Sounds harmless right? Well, besides being the innocent mascot for Dum Dums candy, he's also had a criminal past with Mickey and Donald Duck. It's not sure how this feud happened but, it was rough.

Now he returns atleast every 5 years to kill Mickey, Donald and the rest of the gang. What will they do? Will they survive? Find out in Chapter 2.


End file.
